Gateway
by Kaven07
Summary: What happens when a rookie cop is sent to a deserted town where 3 officers have gone missing? And encounters a ruthless killer? Oneshot, possible sequelprequel


GATEWAY

Henry Hogan, head chief of the New York FBI, lit up a cigarette. He took a long drag before focusing on the other man in the room, Johnny Cashew, a man seeming to be in his later 20's. He wore a white sweatshirt with a plain blue T-shirt over it. " Johnny, welcome to the FBI. I know this is your third week on the job, but I'm gonna put a big assignment on you. About 20 miles to the North, on the dirt road, you'll come to a large black gateway. There's a face of the devil on the gateway, but it'll automatically open. Now, we've sent in three officers, and haven't heard anything. I want you, along with two small teams of other agents, to check it out. Now, you and one team will go in, the others will stay outside. " Johnny bit his finger nails, " I accept. " said Johnny. " Good. " said the chief, " You go in tomorrow. "

Johnny entered his apartment to find his girlfriend, Lisa, sitting at the table. " Hey. " she said, smiling as she hugged him. " Hi. " he said, tossing his jacket on the table. " I'm starving and it's late. What's for dinner? " he asked. She smiled, " Your favorite, meatloaf. " she said, getting the remaining out of the fridge. She cut him a piece and stuck it into the microwave. " Long day? " she asked. He smiled, " Yeah, and chief's sending me to...well...just a bigger assignment. " he said, smiling. Johnny got his food out of the microwave, ate, and then went to bed.

Johnny woke at 5 A.M. He hopped into the shower, and threw on a gray sweatshirt, grabbed his jacket, and left. It was late fall, and had become pretty cold in the morning and night. He hopped into his car, and met up with the two other teams. The two other teams were teams of three guys, he knew each of the captains. One was Jerry Anderson, an older man, mid 40's, who had been here a really long time. He had deep brown eyes, some gray hair, and glasses. The other was an asian man named Vernon Hoj.

He drove with the two other teams to the gate. It was black, the paint was chipping off, and it had a picture of the devil on it, as the chief described. Johnny got out, and loaded a fresh clip into his Beretta. He tucked the gun into his holster, grabbed two extra clips and put them in their holders. It was his and Jerry's team going in, and Vernon's team was staying back. They all had radios, cell phones, and trackers. The gate automatically opened, and the devil's voice said, " Welcome to hell. Population : you. "

Jerry looked to Johnny, " So John, heard you had a brother? " Johnny put a piece of gum into his mouth. " Well, yeah, but I haven't heard from him for over 10 years. My father took him when I was nine. He was my younger brother, and left me and my mom. " he said, chewing his gum.

They made their way to a small, abandoned, ghost town. Dust filled the streets, and the buildings were all but destroyed. One of Jerry's teammates ran off into the back of a building, claming he had to piss something awful. Johnny heard something in the abandoned hotel, and took out his gun. " Hello? " he said, trying to peer it. Dawn was just beginning to break. He took out his flashlight in his left hand, and peered in. " C'mon. " said Jerry. " Nah, no, I know I heard something in there. God damn, I hope it's not your teammate messing with us. " he said, looking in.

Jerry's teammate ran behind the saloon, taking it out and sighing in relief. He sighed, " C'mon, bastard, I know you got more in there. " he said, but suddenly a figure in a black hood approached. He turned, taking his handgun, he fired, but the figure had a bat with nails in it, and he slammed it into the teammate's face.

Johnny looked around, shining his flashlight all over the room. He heard a gunshot, and ran out to Jerry. " Fuck! " he said, heading toward the direction of the shot. He went in back of the barber shop, and then turned, and ran to the back of the saloon. All he saw was a handgun, and blood on and surrounding it. " Fuuuuuuuuuck! " he yelled, Jerry and the other teammate soon arrived. " Damn it, someone call Vernon. " he said, turning his head.

" Yeah, I told him. He said if we see anything like that again to get the fuck out of here as fast as possible, but to keep looking around for the missing officers. " said Jerry. Jerry had a twelve gauge pump action shotgun. Jerry peered up into the rocks, and shot at one. Johnny jumped to the side, aiming his Beretta in the area that Jerry fired. " What was it? " asked Johnny. Jerry cocked the shotgun, " Something black, not skin color, but it had like black clothes on. I barely got a glimpse. " he said, moving toward the rock.

Jerry kept the gun aimed, " Come out with your hands behind your- " he was cut off as Jerry's other teammate screamed, and they both turned. A black figure had stabbed a knife into the teammate's chest. He struggled. Johnny fired off three shots, and hit with one, and it hit the figure in the shoulder. The figure grabbed a small revolver from an ankle strap, and shot the teammate. It began to run, and Johnny, knowing he was younger, and therefore faster, then the aging Jerry, followed, firing off five shots at the running figure before it went into a building.

Johnny waited for Jerry, and told Jerry the figure went into the building. Suddenly, Vernon and his team arrived, saying they heard gunshots. " Yeah, well the bastard's in there. " said Johnny, pointing into the building. " Have your team cover the outside. Us three will go in. " said Jerry. Vernon told his team, and the three of them went in.

They all shined their flashlights around, and found a trap door leading underground. They went in, Vernon, Johnny, Jerry. They found a lot of rotting bodies. " Holy shit... " said Vernon, before going into some foreign language speak. Suddenly a figure kicked Vernon and took out its revolver, taking Vernon hostage. " You two, drop the guns or I waste this asian piece of shit. " he said. Vernon struggled, but couldn't break free. Johnny and Jerry dropped their guns. The figure stared at Johnny, in the dim light, Johnny saw a man about mid 20's, in a black hoodie and cloak, and black pants. " Johnny Cashew. " said the figure, smiling.

Johnny tensed up, pissed. " You motherfucker, I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! " he yelled, spitting. The figure laughed, and backed up. " Come, leave your weapons. " he said. The two hesitated, but moved forward. As the figure turned, tying Vernon up, Johnny yelled in rage and tackled the figure. He pounded his fists into the man's back, and Jerry ran toward their guns.

Johnny got kicked off by the figure, and the figure kicked Johnny in the mouth, causing him to spit out blood. " Vernon! " yelled Jerry, throwing Vernon his own handgun, he had his shotgun. Vernon extended his right hand, catching the gun, but the figure had an axe, and chopped Vernon's arm right off. Vernon screamed in pain, blood shooting out everywhere. Vernon cried out in pain, and the figure kicked Vernon's stump.

Johnny turned, and Vernon tossed him his handgun. Johnny aimed at the figure. " Hands up you cock sucking mother fucking bitch! " he yelled, and the figure put up his hands. Suddenly two men, the teammates, came in, and saw what was happening. The figure grabbed Johnny's arm, and slammed it against the walls. Johnny cried out in pain, and the figure grabbed a knife and stabbed Johnny in the left shoulder, and then dove under a table as the teammates opened fire.

The figure grabbed the axe, and threw it, and it hit one teammate dead on in the head, and he went down. The other unloaded his remaining clip, and then the figure moved, and took out a knife, slitting the officer's throat. He grabbed the officer, bent down, and dug his right hand into the slit, and pulled, through grinding and crunching, pulled the man's head off.

Johnny watched in horror at this. Jerry was off to the side, and as the figure ripped the officer's head off, Johnny pulled the knife out of his chest, blood spurting out. He went for his gun. He saw the figure move toward Jerry. " You son of a bitch! You take me, not him, you fucking pussy! " he said, grabbing his gun. " You fucking bastard! " he said, running toward where the figure went.

Jerry moved along as fast as he could. In his many years, his legs had gone past the limit. He ran up the stairs leading back into the building. He ran out onto the main road. He cocked his shotgun, " Come on you fucking dick! " he yelled. The figure smiled, pulling out an axe, Jerry shot, and hit the figure in the side, but not very much, not much of the shot got him. The figure sunk his axe deep into Jerry's right thigh. Jerry screamed, and Johnny came out.

Johnny fired off three more shots, none hitting the figure. He ran after the figure, but the figure turned and reversed, tackling Johnny. He kicked the gun away, and punched Johnny in the face. Then the figure sent an elbow to Johnny's gut three times. The figure got up, and kicked Johnny in the rips. He punched Jerry. He circled Johnny, then moved to the back, and picked up Johnny's left leg. He went to the ankle, and snapped his foot, breaking it. " Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! " yelled Johnny, in pain. The figure laughed.

Jerry grabbed his shotgun, cocked it, and fired. Direct hit, he hit the figure in the shoulder. The figure took off running, and Jerry limped to Johnny. " I'm here man. Can you walk? " he asked, " Not at all. " said Johnny through tears. " Fuck! " he said. " Go, get help, I'll stay here, I have enough ammo for my gun if he comes back. " he said. Jerry disagreed, but Johnny persuaded him to. And Jerry limped off into the distance, and Johnny looked around. He was fucked.

Johnny looked around. He was bleeding, his foot was in horrid pain, and he was in the middle of a deserted town. He made his way to his gun. He cocked it, and managed to get up, leaning on a building. He grabbed a broom laying down and used it for balance as he limped around. He wasn't sure if he should stay put or not. He hoped to god Jerry could have someone back by nightfall. It was only 9:05 A.M. Johnny went, or limped, back into the middle of the town.

He saw someone in the distance. They wern't limping, so it wasn't Jerry, and they were in white clothes. His vision was a bit distorted, so he hid behind a building. He waited, and slowly the figure approached. He finally got a good look at the figure, and he went into shock as he saw who it was. It was the Chief, Henry Hogan. He came out, limping. " H-Henry! " he said. Henry looked at Johnny, and raised an eyebrow. " Oh my god, Johnny? "

Johnny nodded, he let his gun to his side. Suddenly Henry kicked the broom, and Johnny fell on his broken foot. " Aaaah! " he screamed in pain, going down. Henry punched Johnny in the head. " Don't you get it, you fucking scumbag? " yelled Henry, kicking Johnny's gun away from him. " W-What? " Johnny got out. Henry laughed. " Oh you dumb piece of shit, remember your brother? Remember your dad? Well I'm your fucking dad, and the black cloak guy is your brother, Richard! " he said.

Johnny stared in amazement. Johnny then yelled and grabbed his father's legs. He brought him down and punched him. He grabbed the broom, and brought it down on his father's face several times, until the broom broke. His father took out a knife, but Johnny grabbed a piece of the wooden boom and stuck his father in the shoulder. Johnny grabbed the knife, and looked at his father. He grabbed his father's left hand, and started cutting off the two little fingers. " This is for you leaving mom and me, you fucking prick asshole cock sucking bastard! " he yelled, as blood ran into his hand and he met the bone. His father screamed in pain as Johnny grinded through the bone, and cut through the dark meaty flesh. After he finished, he took the fingers and shoved them into his father's mouth. " Fuck you! "

Suddenly Johnny was picked up and slung down the road. Richard grabbed the knife, and Johnny yelled in pain. Richard tried to stab hum, but Johnny used his good foot to kick Richard away. Suddenly his father came over and kicked Johnny several times in the ribs, so much that Johnny spit up blood. " What'd you call me? Huh? Bastard? " asked his father, who grabbed Johnny's good foot at the ankle, and proceeded to snap it as well.

Johnny yelled and was crying terribly now. " Fu-uck... " he got out, through sobs and pain. The father smiled, and nodded to the son. Richard picked up Johnny, all but dead. He was hopeless, unless Jerry got help. Richard took Johnny into the building with the trap door. " R-Rich please, come on, please! " stuttered Johnny. Richard set Johnny down, and punched him. Johnny was dazed, barely able to see.

Richard removed his cloak, and Johnny got his first distorted look at his brother. A man with long greasy black hair, tatoos riding both arms, and a black tank top and black jeans. Richard walked up the stairs. Johnny reached for him, " R-Richard, don't! No! Don't you fucking do this, brother! " he said. Richard was at the top now. He turned, and smiled. Johnny cried, " Rich, Noooooooooo! " he yelled, but Richard slammed the door shut, locking Johnny in darkness with dead bodies.


End file.
